High School Days: Freshman Year
by SHIPPERandGAMER
Summary: Grojband is now going to high school. Will they be able to deal with Trina and the Newmans? Or will they crack under the stress? And some O.C.'s will be introduced as well. NO MORE CAN BE ENTERED! P.M. me if you have any questions. T for language and probably sexual themes.


_**Shipper:**__** I'M BACK FUCKERS! Here's the story I promised. shoutout to **_**Grojband Between Me & You ****_by _****Freelance360,****_ you should all read it. I will update whenever da fuck I want. I OWN SHIT! Also, the narrator is Morgan Freeman. Sorry, I'm just angry today..._**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Summer's over already?**

_*view outside garage door*_

_Sounds of whining and complaint can be heard from blocks away as the Riffin residence seems to be the source._

**?: ***Holding on desperately to the bedframe* But I don't wanna goooooooo!

_*view inside a room*_

_The cause of this noise was none other than the famous/infamous Corey Riffin, lead guitarist and vocalist of the Grojband. Althought his crazy ideas are sometimes impossible, he finds a way to pull the band through. He was in his room, a surprisingly neat dwelling area. It had walls which were painted a dark blue, along with a turqouise carpet that covered the entire floor. It had one window adjacent to the door, giving Corey a view of the calm streets and buildings. His bed frame lie parallel to the window, its side aginst the wall. The bad had completely blue sheets and a red pillow. In the corner of the room and past the foot of his bed, lay an H.D. television, 20"x25". Above the silver T.V., hung one of Corey's most prized possessions, his guitar. It was a blue bodied, basic Gibson Les Paul with diamond shaped frets. Wo go back to the wailing boy, who is still clinging to the bedframe._

**Corey: **That's impossible, Summer can't be over yet! IT JUST STARTED!

_As someone was pulling him, very different changes were noticeable from when he was an adolecent 12-year old. He grew to a hearty 5'6" 140 lbs. and seemed bulky. His small and lankey frame was no longer, for a very well toned body and muscles replaced it. His hair was as blue and spiky as ever. His black tank-top was successful in making his biceps seem larger than they were. He had on blue cotton sweatpants whose hemmings were being pulled by someone._

**Corey: **Please let go!

**?: **But Core, we have school today!

**Corey: **So? I'll skip the first day. Please Lanes?

_*camera pan to Laney*_

_ Laney Penn, bassist and girl of the group. She basically keeps the band in check, acting as a protector. She too has grown over the past 3 years. She grew to a 5'4" 115 lbs. and was slightly toned. She was very slimming and her womanly features were growing to a slightly above average size. She kept her traditional red hair style and only slight black eye liner. Her black and green striped shirt changed to a solid green shirt with black hemmings at the collar, sleeves, and bottom of the shirt. She wore dark blue denim jeans and still kept her signature of keeping combat boots._

**Laney: **No! You have to get ready, schools in an hour. *furiously pulling corey off*

_After about 2 more minutes later, Laney was finally successful in pulling Corey off of the bed._

**Corey: **Alright fine(_he mumbled, admitting defeat) _Just give me some time to get get changed Lanes...unless you wanna watch? _(sly grin)_

**Laney: **_(slight blush)_ C-Corey!

**Corey: **Nah, I'm just playin. Tell the guys I'll be downstairs in a sec.

**Laney: **Okay Core._ (goes downstairs)_

**TEN MINUTES LATER TRANSITION!**

_After the shower, Corey got ready and went downstairs. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with the Grojband flames in black, denim blue slightly ripped jeans, and red and white sneakers. He topped it all off with his signature beanie with a skull that Laney made for him. _aaahh, Lanes. _He thought. _This'll be the year, the year for us. _He rubbed his chin in contemplation while walking down the steps. As he reached the bottom, he turned to see his 3 best friends. Laney Penn, Kon and Kin Kijura. They too have also grown well in the past two years._

_Kon, always a large fellow. Drummer and lovable, what he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in brawn. He was a large 6 foot tall teen weighing in at 200 lbs. Most of his past fat have been replaced with muscle, yet he still was as huggable as ever. His features were suprisingly soft with a very strong looking jaw. He still wore his usual red bandana, hair as spiky as ever. He wore the same monochrome G.B. logo shirt, except now with a ripped jean vest over it. He wore black jeans with monochrome sneakers as well. _

_Kin, a genius...sort of. He is pianist and keyboardist of the band, as well as inventor of all Groj-gadjets. Opposite to Kon, his intelligence makes up for his lack of strength. He stands at 5'4" and 130 lbs. His glasses were a bit more stylish and sleek, his body very lean. Other than that, his style was nearly all the same. _

**Kin: **Hey Corey! Are you ready to go?

**Corey:** You bet!(_he said as they left the garage)_

* * *

_**That's all I got for now, I'll introduce Trina,The Newmans, and entered O.C.'s next chapter. NO MORE O.C's CAN BE ENTERED, I ALREADY HAVE TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH! I'll update whenever I have something...**_


End file.
